Android's Heart
by luv4anome202
Summary: A young girl is neglected by her scientist father. But when she accidentally release her father's "Ultimate Killing Machine" It goes on a rampage killing her father. She manages to convince the machine to spare her. But she must teach it what a 'Heart' is
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was sitting in my room listening to Kokoro By Rin Kagamine when inspiration hit me! Like a lightning bolt! So I started writing and I'm happy with the way it turned out. So with out further adieu, An Android's Heart!

Disclaimer: I Don't own YYH I only own Kenta, her father, the plot and .

"Daddy?"

The frail man looked up from his notes and turned around to see a small girl around the age of 5 peeking through the doorway. Her bright blue eyes stood out greatly against the shadows of the room cast by the single candle burning on the man's desk, but they shone with loneliness and curiosity. But the man did not notice this. He had long forgotten hot to see emotion in an actual human being's eyes.

"Daddy, can you play with me?" The girl asked shuffling her bare feet from side to side. She never went outside. So what was the point of wearing shoes? The man pushed his rectangular glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, the leer of the candle light blocking the sight of the dark circles under his dull brown eyes. "Not now, Kenta*. Daddy's working. Maybe tomorrow." The man spoke turning back to his notes. "But Daddy! You told me that Yesterday! You-" The girl, whose name appeared to be Kenta, protested. "That's enough Kenta!" The father yelled, starling the young girl. "Go up to your room and leave me be! I'm very busy!" He ordered never taking his eyes off his notes. Kenta let out a soft sigh in defeat. "Yes, daddy." She murmured softly closing the door behind her. She walked down the cold, dark, metal halls making it to her room within 5 minutes. The room was simple. A bed and a dresser. Kenta sat down on her bed and a small gray stuffed animal bunny appeared beside her, with black buttons for eyes and a small 'x' for a mouth.

Kenta played with the worn gray, floppy ears. Before grabbing it's arms and making it dance to the music only she could hear. "You'll play with me won't you Mister Bunny?" She asked the stuffed animal. "Of course not! You are my only friend after all." The small toy replied in an English accent, though only Kenta could hear him. Kenta smiled. "Should we invite, Foxy, Bubby and Mr .Mittens over for tea?" She asked. "Well of course! The more the merrier! And those three are always so much fun to be around!" Mr. Bunny said hopping off the bed with cheerfulness. Kenta giggled and hopped off her bed walking after her small companion.

For those who Haven't Figured it out yet Kenta is Schizophrenic. Meaning she has hallucinations that only she can see or hear. This was just a Preview the real fun happens next chapter!

* Kenta- Healthy, strong, thick, big, is actually a boy name.


	2. Chapter 2 Travel to the Lab

Okay! Now for the first chapter! Sorry if the preview was confusing! Message me if you have questions! Also REVIEWS FEED MY MOTIVATION! MORE REVIEWS MORE CHAPTERS! Arigoto!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. If I did... well there wouldn't be that many changes but! I am not, in any shape or form, making a profit from this!

*10 years later*

"Bubby! Get back here! That's my scone!" I yelled chasing after the dog-human with a scone in his mouth. He grinned back me and then swallowed the scone, his brown eyes shining mischievously. "Come on Kenta! Gotta Catch up with me! Besides! Why would I listen to you after you gave me such a stupid name?" He yelled back. Bubby was one of my four friends, though Daddy couldn't see them. He always had his hair slicked back unless he just got done with a shower and had a punk attitude, but he was a sweetie once you got to know him. Light brown dog ears sat on top of his head and fluffy dog tail swished behind him. He was wearing a yellow shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and sweatpants matching the color of the shirt with a blue sash acting as a belt.

I panted as I stopped, "Well *pant* what do *pant* want me to *pant* call you?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged "I don't really care as long as it's a tough guy name!" He exclaimed puffing out his chest with a sort of manly pride. I gave give a weird look. "You're weird you know that?" I dead panned. His "pride" instantly deflated and he punched me on top head. "Ow! That hurt you jerk!" I yelped rubbing the now sore spot on my head.

"Good! And how can you call me the weird one! You're weirder than me!" He exclaimed pointing a n accusing finger at me. I shrugged "I know I'm weird. So I can act normal." I say nonchalantly. "That makes no sense!" Bubby yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Do you want a new name or not?"

"Yes." He pouted. I laughed and thought carefully. "Hmmmm...How about Inuyasha?" He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "After the freaking dog demon on that show you watch? No thank you!"

I sighed. "Fine... how about... Yusuke?" I asked. He paused for a moment. "That's not so bad. I'll take it!" "Foxy, Mr. Mittens? Do you two want new names too?" I asked my two other friends. Foxy was as his name suggested a Fox-human. He had silver fox ears and a silver fox tail. His hair was long and red and his eyes were a deep emerald green. He was very wise and calm but it took me awhile to gain his trust. He wore a yellow tunic with a white under shirt and white pants underneath. He smiled politely at me "I wouldn't mind a new name. I feel as though 'Foxy' is beginning to wear out." I giggled, did I forget to mention that he speaks in a really sophisticated manor? I turned towards Mr. Mittens. "Would you like a new name Mr. Mittens?" I asked the cat-human. He was a tall man. His hair was a curly and a ginger color and was in a 'Elvis' style? I think that's what they called it in the magazine. His eyes were small so I couldn't tell whether they were brown or black, and his nose was a bit like a pig or a horse's. He had Orange cat ears on top of his head and an orange cat tail and was wearing Light blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with a gray jacket.

"Yeah that'd be great!" He exclaimed. "Bear with me here you know bad I am with names." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. Oh, what to name them. That was the question. But names suddenly came to my head. "Kurama." I stated pointing to Foxy. "Kuwabara." I again stated

pointing at Mr. Mittens. They must have like their new names because they started grinning and Kuwabara ran up eloped me in a hug. "I love my name! Thank you!" Kuwabara yelled. I giggled and hugged the giant the best I could. "Kenta! How many times have I told you not to run around! Be quiet up there!" My father yelled through the intercom. I Sighed and went up to speaker and pressed a button allowing me to reply. "Sorry Daddy. Me and my friends were just having tea and decided to get some exercise." I explained.

"Just be quiet!" He snapped. I sighed and walked over to my bed and sat in the corner of the wall next to it pulling my knees up to my chest as tears trickled down my face.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Sure, I had my friends and love them like they're my own brothers but it doesn't compare to what I wanted from my father. I let out a quiet sob and could feel myself shaking. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara didn't say anything but I could feel some one pick me up bridal style and place me in their lap and by how large he was I could tell it was Kuwabara. I clutched his shirt and buried my face into his chest seeking comfort, my tears staining his shirt. Some one ran their long fingers though my short brown hair in a comforting manor and someone else rubbed my back. They let me cry. They always did and never complained. I cried as long as my heart desired and slowly fell asleep.

*1 day later*

When I woke up I was in my bed in the same area I fell asleep in, but Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke were gone. I was used to this they came and went as they pleased like the wind. Though I've never felt the wind or the sun. I was in this building my whole life. No windows. Just a never ending maze of metal.

It only had the essentials. A place to rest. Enough food to keep you alive but no more. The house had many rooms. Although they were all the same I moved from room to room keeping things fresh. The first floor was where the kitchen and bathrooms were located. The second and third were where the rooms were located. And the basement was where Daddy's lab was. I've never gone down there. Daddy forbids it. But for some reason things felt different today. Something was calling me. Telling me to go down there.

"Kenta, Good morning." I turned my head and saw Kurama smiling at me with a single white rose in his hands. Kurama was quite fond of roses, and they suited him well. I stretched my stick like arms above my frail form with a yawn. "Good morning Kurama. Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" I asked walking out of the room and down the metal stairs to the bathrooms, Kurama following me silently. "They had some business to take care of." He replied . I hummed in acknowledgment. It wasn't my business what they did in their spare time.

"Let's get some breakfast shall we?" Kurama asked. "Maybe in a moment. Let me get washed up first." He smiled with a nod and exited the room as I stripped the simple white sweats I was wearing and stepped into the cool water of the shower.

I didn't shower that long just enough to wash my body and hair. And by the time I came out there a fresh pair of baby blue sweats waiting for me. I changed into them and walked to the kitchen where Kurama sat patiently. "Kurama." He looked up at me and walked over to him. "Let's go down into Daddy's lab today." He smiled at me. "At least eat some breakfast before you go."

After eating breakfast, Kurama and I were just about to sneak down into Daddy's lab when Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up. When I told them what I intended to do they immediately wanted in. So the four of us slowly crept down the stairs into Daddy's lab. There was a door at the end of the stares and when we open them we were blinded by the light and brightness.

Every thing was white. The ceiling, the floor, the panels. There were many sounds. Beeps, boops, and everything in between. But something caught all of my attention. A huge glass tube filled with a green liquid. But that's not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the boy inside the tube. He looked about my age if not a year older and had black hair that looked thick and spiked with a burst of white in the middle. His almond shaped eyes were closed as if he was sleeping and there was something on his forehead the I couldn't identify. There was a breathing mask over his mouth and nose and cords were attached to his temples, biceps, fore stomach and tangled around his neither regions hiding it from view. A single label on Tube read:

Hit-man

Injurious

Exterminator

Internecine

H.I.E.I.

AH-HA! So we see what Kenta's father has been working on after all these years! Join me next time to see what Kenta and trio of friends will do!


End file.
